Animalian Air Force
The Animalian Air Force is the aerial warfare faction of the Animalian Armed Forces and is quite possibly one of the most advanced yet most traditional section of the Armed Forces. Overview The air force consists of racoons, lemurs and other animals in that category. It's officers wear traditional general style clothing or other clothing that fits their rank and it's members wear traditional Air force clothing as well as G-Pants. As with the navy and the army the air force members are more muscular, have longer legs and have a more human/animal appearance. There are commonly more males in the Air Force than females though females have been recruited into the Air Force. History The Air Force serve under Mufasa under his rule as a constitutional army and serve under the Armed forces right through to the end of Mufasa's rule when he is thrown out of office in a coup. On one side the Armed forces backed by the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front with support from the Road Rovers and the soon to be Animalian military students and on the other side Mechanikat leading the Animalian Junta backed by the Animalian National Socialist Union and 172 Animalians that are eventually known as the collaborators. Following the Junta's success the Armed forces is eventually put under Mechanikat's control and purged being replaced with members of the Animalian Junta's army with many of it's members being forced into exile. The air force alongside the army and the navy during the dictatorship routinely carries out some of the most notorious acts ever known to Animals carrying out routine killings, interments, kidnappings and torture on prisoners as well as sending many Animalians to Norway and thrown from the Lysefjord either from a cliff which is the fate for four Road Rovers: Oliver, Natasha, Zemilkhan and Ilya though these are saved by the A.M.S. The army later backs the Junta in fighting the A.M.S in the last parts of the Civil War and continue serving under the Junta until the second Animalian coup which brings an end to the dictatorship which is backed not only by the National Protection Process but it is also backed by those who were exiled by Mechanikat. Not only does the end of the Junta bring ahead the trials of many members of the Junta and their allies but also former members of Animalia's own air force who served in the dictatorship. These members are later discharged from the army and stripped of their ranks. Equipment The Air Force uses both modern missiles and aircraft but though the missiles used by the A.A.F are traditional most of the aircraft is not, some of it's aircraft is also seized by both ally and enemy alike. Those who hijack some of the aircraft use include: * The Animalian Junta * The Animalian Junta collaborators * The Road Rovers * The Animalian military students * The Liberators of Animalia * The Animalian Mujahideen * The Animalian Resistance Army * And the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army In addition to the aircraft used below, the A.A.F also uses traditional fighter planes, bombers and helicopters such as MiG-21s and F-22 Raptor fighters and because of this, it is one of three organizations in the Anthro Saga to be re-used to some aspect because much of its aircraft are used as alternate forms for Decepticons in the Robot Saga in a parallel world. In fact, the new Decepticon leader Starscream ''is ''an F-22. Notable aircraft used Xv104.jpg Jet6.jpg Ac21.jpg Ac20.jpg Ac15.jpg Ac2.jpg Used for refugees: Ac29.jpg Dt19.jpg Ac24.jpg Ac1.jpg Zero-X-in-flight.png Category:Military Category:Organization